Earth's troubles
by AmutoStAr7
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sasuke Uchiha is a vampire. Sakura Haruno is a highschooler. AU. Crappy summary, first Vampire fic so no flames. SASUSAKU!


**Author**

**I know. This sounds really shitty. Read on if you'd like to. I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter #1

Uchiha Sasuke was a vampire. Just to clear that out. He was not a depressed emo teen under peer pressure or any of that shit. He was a real, heartless, coldblooded _vampire._ But not just any vampire, he was **the **vampire. The prince, actually. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, was the king of the remaining vampires, all huddled up into one small kingdom. I believe at the time there were only about fifty vampires in the universe. Why? I'll tell you.

It had all started long before, before Christ, hell, before god; vampires lived in a planet named Junaru. They were all a peaceful nation, they didn't yet have to rely on human blood, they just… _lived _I guess. At that time, the Senju clan (the 1st hokage's clan) ruled. The Uchiha's were not as big, there were at most ten members, but that was all they needed. The Uchiha's, led by Uchiha Madara, decided the Senju's were in power for too long and invaded their palace at night. When Senju Hashirama (the 1st hokage) heard this, he was furious and retaliated in full force. Not after long, it turned into a full out war!

The Uchiha's ended up winning and got to rule the kingdom, but after the war, there wasn't much kingdom to be ruled. Where the kingdom _had _been was just a pile of rubble. Some citizens were alive, but drained, so, Madara went to earth, picked up a few healthy humans, and dragged them all back to Junaru to feed the other nine members and the few citizens, after feeding for awhile they became addicted to blood.

So now, three hundred and seventy million one hundred and sixty-four thousand two hundred and ninety-three years later, the Uchiha's still ruled, only a small amount. Madara was long gone, to who knows where. So his great great (etc.) grandson Fugaku took over Junaru. Uchiha Fugaku had two sons, Sasuke was the youngest of two; he had an older brother, Itachi. Itachi didn't really do much, just collected sweet blood.

Sasuke was 15 years and 364 days old. He had never been to earth. The tradition was, when an Uchiha turns the age of 16, he can go to earth and live there for awhile, and then return if he wanted to, or they could choose the life of a human. But for a vampire to become human, a human of the same gender must take the role of vampire, so you need to switch lives, but the human MUST agree. He can't switch by force. That really irritated him. He hated the dark, blood stained kingdom. He would much rather the human life.

There were many vampires before Sasuke that failed this task. "It is an impossible feat!" they would say. But Sasuke knew better than them. They would waltz down to earth and the first human they see, kill. But Sasuke, he had more self-control, and a smarter mind. They would go without a plan, stupid people; Sasuke very well had a plan.

He would transfer in to Konoha high school in Japan, Say that he's a transfer from America. When he gains access, he would not drain the humans; he would see how long it would take before he snaps. He'd find a naive human boy, lie that being a vampire is as awesome as shit, switch, get married to some mortal, then see how it will go from there.

His birthday was in two days. So he'd better start packing. He ordered his personal tailor, Sartobi Asuma, to make him some 'mortal clothes.' Asuma would know. He was a mortal that was tricked into switching. So he would have memories of what the mortal life was like. He was Japanese, as well as a teacher at Konoha high.

That was the reason Sasuke chose the country and the school. Because, he could gain Intel from Asuma like, how to act, how to live, how to lie. He trusted Asuma and vice versa. Asuma was more of a father to him than Fugaku ever was.

Sasuke was lying on his bed in his room. It was a medium sized one. With a dresser on the far left, a full body mirror on the door of it, an Air Condition vent on the wall, a small patio and black painted walls. A knock was heard on his wooden door. "Enter," Sasuke stated blankly. The door opened only to reveal a middle aged man dressed in full black, cigar in mouth.

"Uchiha-san, your mortal clothes are done." he said, dumping a duffle bag unto the table. Sasuke frowned "Asuma," he began,

"Sorry, _Sasuke_" Asuma pulled the cigar out of his mouth to let out a puff of smoke.

"So," he began "Any questions?"

"Hn, tell me about the salutatory staff."

"The teachers?"

"Hn"

"Well, there's Kakashi, a gray haired douche bag with a mask that covers half his face and he always reads this creepy book called icha icha paradise. He teaches Mathematics, a school subject that deals with the principals of number problems and mass hysteria; it's a pretty easy subject once you know the rules."

"Rules?"

"Like the time table, conversion table, cube root, square root."

"Oh, Onamikaiasune? That's mathematics?"

"Hai."

Asuma let out another puff of smoke.

"Go on." Sasuke urged.

"Guy and Anko teach Physical Education. It tests your physical mentality."

"Asukinashima?"

"Hai. I used to teach History, a subject that teaches you about the past."

"Like Kyomi ga anati dayo."

"Hai."

"That's all?"

Asuma took one long, hard, sad sigh.

"Kurenai, a beautiful lady. She teaches… Science; a subject that tests your memory mentality and physics."

Sasuke stood "Mendoksukai"

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving for earth, now."

Sasuke stood, stuffed his small bag into his duffle and positioned himself on his window.

"Sasuke, you know you can't do that. You need to wait your two days. You know what happens to those who defy the rules-"

"I know what happens to those who _get caught _defying the rules."

And in a flash, Sasuke disappeared.

"Great." Asuma sighs "I just hope _he _doesn't find out."

Sasuke flew from tree branch to tree branch. Running with speed to get to earth before he was caught, but little did he know, he was being watched.

**Please review. I'll be pretty fast on updating if I get close to 20… **


End file.
